The True King Of Chaos
by DT-Demon-Trigger
Summary: Baca aja deh, aku gak bisa buat summary, bener.


**DT: MWAHAHAHAHA FIC ANYAR!**

**Lenzo: Oi! Koe iki piwe toh? Fic akeh sing durung rampung wis nggawe maneh, karepmu piwe?**

**DT: Lha ya wis sih sepele :P wong iki be mbuh kenangapa ana nang sirahku, ya tak tulis wae**

**Lenzo: Loh? Koe nduwe ndas toh? Tak kira kue kantong kresek**

**DT: Kantong kresek silitmu -_-, lan kiye udu ndas, kiye sirah, nek ndas nggo kewan su! Wis, wacakna disclaimere nganah**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid lan Anime-anime ing ngisor iki kuwi dudu nggone author kentir iki, nanging nggone sing nduwe masing-masing**

**Warn: Ana Kata-kata sing ora pantes, typo, OC lan saliya-liyane**

"Oppai"-Talking  
'Oppai'-Thinking  
{Oppai}-Eu 'talking'

**STORY START!**

_Normal POV_

Di Sapporo, Jepang, terlihat anak-anak yang berhamburan masuk bagaikan semut ke dalam sebuah bangunan bernama 'Fuyuki Gakuen'. Mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka masing-masing. Yang laki-laki memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hijau yang di lapisi sweater V-neck berwarna putih, dengan celana berwarna abu-abu panjang, dan juga dasi berwarna abu-abu. Sementara yang perempuan, memakai Sweater putih lengan panjang, rok abu-abu bertemakan kotak-kotak pendek, di tambah kaos kaki putih se lutut, dan juga sebuah pita berwarna abu-abu di depan dada mereka. Ya, sekolah ini memang tidak begitu terkenal, tapi pendidikannya juga tidak kalah hebat dengan Sekolah-Sekolah ternama seperti di Kyoto dan Tokyo. Dan juga, di sekolah ini, banyak mendapat siswa-siswi pindahan dari luar negeri. Tapi, sekolah ini tidak begitu penting dalam cerita ini... Maksudku belum. **(Lenzo: ASU! SPOILER IKI!) **Tapi, yang menjadi prioritas utama kita seorang perempuan yang berambut blonde panjang yang di ikat ponytail dan dengan iris yang berwarna biru, Lenka Kagamine.

_Lenka's POV_

Huff... hari ini membosakan, ah ya, perkenalkan, namaku Lenka Kagamine, anak dari pasangan Rin dan Len Kagamine. Rin itu ibuku, dia mempunyai rambut blonde panjang yang terurai dan juga mata biru seperti langit tak berawan. Sementara Len Kagamine itu ayahku, dia... Yah, jujur aku sudah lupa dengan wajahnya, tapi, dari foto yang di berikan Ibuku, Ayah memiliki rambut blonde yang di kucir menjadi ponytail kecil, hanya saja sedikit lebih gelap dari Ibuku, itupun kalau kau melihatnya dengan konsentrasi penuh. Kata Ibuku, Ayah telah koma selama 13 tahun, itu artinya, dia sempat menemaniku selama 1 tahun, namun aku masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat wajahnya. Oh ya, aku juga punya satu rahasia, aku ini seorang makhluk penghisap darah yang kalian kenal dengan sebutan Vampire. Tidak, bukan vampire biasa yang menghisap darah secara brutal dan tak kenal belas kasih, ataupun vampire yang bersinar di bawah matahari (Sungguh, siapa yang menemukan ide ini? Pembuat film itu benar-benar bodoh), tapi aku adalah seorang Shinso Vampire, dan karena itulah aku tahu kalau Ayah tidak benar-benar 'Koma' tapi dia sedang tertidur, cukup lama, kira-kira sudah sekitar 1500 tahun lamanya, sementara yang di foto itu, adalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh ayah.

Oh ya, Shinso Vampire berbeda dengan Vampire-Vampire lain, yang hanya haus akan darah, kami jauh lebih kuat secara fisik atau pun spiritual. Shinso Vampire, dapat lahir dari berbagai cara, misalnya:

Lahir dari/Diberikan darah Vampire yang pertama (Banyak yang menjadi Shinso dengan cara ini, contohnya, Aku, Ibuku, dan masih banyak lagi)

Mempelajari sihir hitam yang telah hilang (Seperti Vampire Lolita yang mengaku sebagai Dark Mage, yang menemukan buku milik Ayah yang pernah ia buang)

Lahir dari alam itu sendiri (Kalau yang ini Cuma satu, sekarang dia menetap di rumah si clan Nanaya itu)

Ya, kira-kira begitulah, dan aku adalah seorang Shinso Vampire terkuat kedua setelah Ibuku, karena sebelum menikah, Ayah sempat memberikan darahnya ke Ibu (setidaknya itu yang ibuku ceritakan), karena seorang Vampire harus membuahi sesama Vampire jika ingin mendapatkan anak. Tapi ada juga sih, manusia-manusia beruntung yang dapat melahirkan seorang Vampire, walaupun Half-Blood, tapi mereka lebih kuat dibanding Vampire reguler loh, malahan, aku percaya kalau seorang Half-Blood adalah satu-satunya yang dapat membunuh seorang Pure-Blooded Shinso.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal memberikan darah kami, ada juga yang namanya Ghoul. Ghoul adalah Youkai yang berasal dari manusia, namun diberikan darah Vampire. Biasanya, Ghoul itu makhluk tak berakal yang buta akan lawan dan kawan, atau biasa kita sebut dengan istilah 'Seranglah siapa saja dan apa saja'. Mereka lebih mementingkan darah dan bagaimana menghilangkan mendapatkan darah untuk menghilangkan rasa haus mereka, padahal, jika terus-menerus menjadi Ghoul, mereka bisa mati. Ghoul juga bisa berubah menjadi modified human. Modified Human, adalah Ghoul yang telah mengendalikan rasa haus mereka dan juga mempelajari tentang Youjutsu. Kalau Ibuku, sebenarnya sempat menjadi Ghoul, tapi dia meminum darah Ayahku, yang bersifat 'menetralkan' efek dari Ghoul itu sendiri, dan otomatis merubah mereka menjadi Shinso. Shinso Vampire adalah Vampire yang bisa di bilang HAMPIR seperti dewa, kami bisa berjalan bebas di bawah terik matahari, kami tidak bisa mati walaupun terkena peluru perak atau pasak perak, dan sekali lagi, kami tidak bersinar di bawah sinar matahari. Tapi, tentu saja kami memiliki kelemahan, yaitu air suci. Air suci dapat membinasakan kami seperti daun-daun yang di bakar. Maka dari itulah, ku bilang kalau Half-Blood adalah pasukan Anti-Vampire terbaik yang pernah ada, karena mereka tidak memiliki kelemahan-kelemahan yang di miliki oleh para Pure-Blood dan Shinso. Sudahlah, kita tinggalkan dulu masalah Vampire ini, sekarang...

"Kagamine-San, jangan melamun di kelas!"

...Kita kembali ke pelajaran.

SKIP

Ah, akhirnya, istirahat makan siang. Aku merogoh tas ku dan mengambil makan siang ku, pisang goreng keju dan puding jeruk. Aku baru mau siap-siap memakan makan siangku ketika tiba-tiba ada 3 orang masuk tanpa ijin. Yang pertama, seorang gadis anggun berambut pink panjang dan dada yang besar, bernama Luka Megurine, yang kedua, gadis berambut ungu dengan mata berwarna ungu dan pupil berwarna biru, yang selalu menghisap lolipop, Mizore Shirayuki, dan yang terakhir, gadis berambut silver panjang dan memakai armor (Gak tahu kenapa di bolehin sama si Kepsek) dan lebih sering 'berbicara' lewat buku catatan kecil, Eucliwood Hellschyte. Mereka bertiga juga sama sepertiku, bukan manusia, Luka itu adalah seorang Succubus, bisa di lihat dari bentuk tubuhnya kok. Mizore, adalah seorang Yuuki-Onna, jadi dia tidak suka panas, dan Eucliwood adalah seorang Necromancer. Awalnya kukira Eucliwood adalah seorang Valkyrie dari Asgard, karena dia memakai armor dari era pertengahan terus. Kami saling bertemu saat kami kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama pada tahun pertama, lalu aku dan Eucliwood berada dalam satu kelas yang sama di tahin kedua, dan sekarang, kami terpisah dari satu sama lain.

"Lenka-Chan, ayo kita ke atap dan makan bersama" -Luka

"Ah, iya, iya, sebentar" –Lenka

Aku membawa bekalku dan pergi bersama Luka dan kawan-kawan ke atap sekolah.

"Jadi Lenka-Chan, bagaimana pelajaran mu?" -Luka sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Muu~ membosankan! Aku lebih suka jika ada invasi makhluk luar angkasa atau semacamnya begitu" -Lenka

"Imajinasi mu begitu tinggi Lenka, kalaupun mereka memang ada, tidak mungkin mereka menginvasi dunia ini tanpa alasan yang jelas" -Mizore

"Mou~ Mizore-Chan! Harusnya kau mendukungku!" -Lenka

{Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah Imajinasi anak-anak} –Eucliwood

"Kau juga Eu! Kenapa tidak ada yang mendukungku sih?!" –Lenka

Saat kami sedang asyik berbincang-bincang, bel tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. Kami terpaksa membereskan bekal kami yang masih tersisa (Karena kami ke asyikan ngomong, kami sampai lupa akan bekal kami masing-masing) lalu masuk ke kelas kami masing-masing.

Class 3-E

Aku masuk kelas dan membuka tas ku, mengambil buku pelajaran saat ini dan juga sebuah pulpen, lalu menunggu guru pelajaran saat ini untuk masuk. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, guru pelajaran saat ini, atau yang sekarang bisa di sebut Matematika pun muncul. Dibimbing oleh ketua kelas, kami memberi salam yang dibalas oleh guru Matematika kami. Sebenarnya, aku kurang suka dengan pelajaran ini, bukan, bukan karena gurunya galak atau karena rumus Matetika itu rumit, tapi karena guru Matematika kami itu bukanlah seorang Youkai, tapi bukan juga manusia. Tentu saja, hal ini hanya di ketahui olehku dan juga 3 orang temanku yang lain. Kenapa kami bilang kalau dia bukan manusia, tapi juga bukan Youkai? Yah, karena dia tidak mempunyai Youki, tapi dia punya semacam energi yang mirip dengan Youki. Nama guru kami itu adalah Ajuka, Ajuka Beelzebub.

SKIP!

Yah, sekarang waktunya kami pulang, dengan penghormatan terakhir pada Ajuka-Sensei, kami berkemas-kemas lalu pulang. Kecuali aku, karena aku harus kerja sambilan di sebuah cafe. Di sana para pegawainya baik-baik kok. Tidak ada yang mempunyai emosi negatif di sana. Ah iya, aku lupa kalau seorang Shinso Vampire yang sudah melampaui batasnya itu dapat merasakan emosi-emosi yang dimiliki seseorang. Ah, sudahlah sekarang aku sudah sampai di cafe 'King's Crown'. Entah kenapa Gumiya-Shisou menamainya seperti itu, yang penting aku dapat pekerjaan dan juga uang.

"Konbanwa~" –Lenka

"Ah, Konbanwa, Lenka-San, sudah cepat, ganti baju lalu kerja" –Gumiya

"Hai, Gumiya-Shisou~" –Lenka

Aku masuk ke ruang ganti perempuan dan mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam cafe ini; yaitu sebuah Cheongsam dengan motif bunga teratai berwarna jingga, stocking hitam, sarung tangan jingga panjang sampai ke siku dan juga sepatu hak tinggi warna merah (Walaupun agak susah buat jalan sih). Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku keluar lalu membawa sebuah note pad kecil yang selalu ku bawa kemana-mana. Yah, Cafe ini sedikit... unik, di hari Senin-Selasa, kita harus berbusana seperti rakyat china, Rabu-Kamis, seperti Butler dan Maid Eropa, Jum'at itu bebas (Artinya kami boleh memakai apapun yang kami suka) dan pada hari Sabtu kita harus memakai Yukata, Haori, atau Kimono. Dan juga, masing-masing pelayan harus membawa alat catat mereka sendiri, makannya aku sering membawa sebuah note pad kecil, kalau yang lain bervariasi, ada yang memakai buku tulis sekolahan, ada juga yang memakai kertas yang di kumpulkan dari halaman-halaman kosong dari sebuah buku, ada juga yang memakai iPAD, pokoknya banyak deh. Aku sempat menawari Eu kerja di sini, tapi karena ia tidak mau melepas armornya, maka ia tidak di terima di sini (Alasan Gumiya-Shisou adalah karena tidak ada tema era pertengahan di sini). Yah, waktunya aku bekerja, karena aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan Ibu.

SKIP!

Hari sudah malam, shift ku juga sudah berakhir, jadi sekarang, waktunya aku pulang. Tentu saja aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian sekolahku, karena aku tidak biasa membawa pakaian Casual. Aku bergegas pergi dari 'King's Crown' cafe, tentu saja dengan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Gumiya-Shisou dan yang lainnya dulu. Perjalanan pulang ke rumah tidaklah begitu menarik. Selain suara jangkrik dan juga beberapa binatang nocturnal yang ada, ditambah pemandangan indah dari langit malam, tidak ada yang menarik. Sampai aku melewati taman bermain yang ada di depan playgroup yang terletak 4 blok dari rumahku. Di sana, aku menemukan seekor anjing. Sebenarnya, ku kira itu hanyalah anjing liar biasa, sampai ia menatapku, dan memancarkan Youkinya. Anjing yang tingginya kira-kira hanya 1 meter kurang berubah menjadi 30 meter. Panjang badannya yang juga kira-kira hanya 3 meter, berubah menjadi 36 meter. Bulunya berwarna abu-abu, matanya berwarna hitam legam tanpa iris, dan juga air liurnya menetes dari mulutnya setiap 3 detik.

"Inugami ya? Mana majikanmu?" –Lenka sambil melihat sekeliling

"**GRRRR..." **

"Wah, sepertinya kau tidak mempunyai majikan ya? Baiklah, kurasa tidak apa-apa kan, membunuh seekor anjing liar?" –Lenka

Setelah mengatakan itu, sang Inugami langsung menerjang ke arahku, tapi aku melakukan backflip dan menghindari cakarnya yang mencoba untuk mengoyakku. Setelah itu, aku melompat ke arahnya dan menendang muka si anjing itu dengan kaki kiri, membuatnya pusing. Mengambil kesempatan di saat ia pusing, aku mencabut sebuah pohon dari taman bermain tersebut dengan kedua tanganku, yang ternyata adalah sebuah pohon jati, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, ku ayunkan kearahnya. Pohon jati itu mengenai kepalanya lagi, dan membuat nya sadar dari pusingnya. Dia mencoba menerjang ke arahku lagi, tapi kupukul sekali lagi dengan pohon jati yang ku ambil, meluncurkannya 6 meter ke belakang, sekaligus menghancurkan pohon jatinya. Setelah itu, aku meluncurkan diri ku ke anjing itu, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mencoba menggigitku, tapi aku menghindar dengan lihai, dan menendang bagian bawah mulutnya, membuat mulutnya menutup dengan dengan kuat dan menggigit lidahnya yang kebetulan menjulur ke luar, lalu, aku berlari ke area di belakangnya, dan memegang ekor si Inugami. Setelah memegang ekornya, dengan sekuat tenaga, ku lempar ia ke atas. Aku berjongkok dan mengerahkan tenagaku ke kakiku, lalu meloncat ke arahnya, dan memberikannya sebuah pukulan kuat yang kena telak di perutnya, lalu aku melakukan karate chop dan mengirimnya kembali ke bawah. Memanfaatkan gaya gravitasi, aku memposisikan diriku untuk jatuh tepat di lehernya dan juga menekuk kaki kiri ku, dan meluruskan kaki kananku, sambil berputar dengan cepat, berniat menendang lehernya. Gabungan dari gaya gravitasi, kecepatan putaran, dan kekuatan fisik bagai seorang raksasa, tendangan tersebut tidak hanya membunuhnya tapi juga memisahkan kepala sang Inugami dari tubuhnya. Darah bermuncratan dari bagian di mana seharusnya leher anjing itu berada, dan juga membasahi diriku dengan darahnya.

Merasa kalau pertarungan sudah berakhir, aku kembali berjalan ke rumah, tapi setelah beberapa langkah, kepala sang anjing meluncur ke arahku dan menggigit bahuku.

"Argh... kurang ajar!" Aku menarik kepalanya dari bahuku secara paksa, lalu aku menendangnya keras-keras ke teman bermain tersebut, tapi kepala sang anjing malahan berpuatr dan meluncur menuju sisi kananku. Tahu kalau dia akan mencoba menggigitku lagi, aku berbalik badan tepat saat ia membuka mulutnya lalu menangkap kedua bagian mulutnya. Lalu, dengan skuat tenaga, aku merobek mulutnya menjadi dua bagian, dan juga membunuhnya. Karena tidak mau ada yang melihat mayat sang inugami, aku membakar semua bagian badannya dengan sihir berelemen api yang kumiliki, lalu berjalan pulang. Di sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus menjilat tangan ku yang berlumuran darah dari sang Inugami dan berfikir 'Hm... darah ini enak juga, coba kalau ada Ayah di sini, aku bisa menceritakannya tentang pertarunganku tadi'

_Normal Pov_

Vantican

Disebuah lokasi di Vantican, sebuah kastil muncul dari reruntuhan kerajaan kuno, kerajaan yang bernama Lucifenia. Kastil tersebut, seperti halnya kastil-kastil lain, besar, kuat dan juga mewah, yang berbeda hanya, patung naga berkepala tujuh yang singgah di atas kastil, dan juga beberapa patung gargoyle yang menghiasi bagian luar kastil tersebut. Sementara itu, di dalam kastil, tepatnya di ruang tahta, terdapat 4 buah cermin yang berada di belakang kursi tahta, Dan di depan kursi tersebut, terdapat sebuah peti mati besar berwarna kuning dengan sayap kelelawar besar di bagian kanan dan kiri peti mati tersebut. Peti mati itu memancarkan sinar terang dari dalamnya, dan juga menarik 2 orang suami-istri yang miskin, yang sudah masuk tanpa izin, untuk masuk ke ruang tahta. Setelah memasuki ruang tahta, mereka melihat oeti mati itu bergetar dengan sendirinya lalu meledak. Karena asap yang sangan banyak, akibat dari ledakan tersebut, mereka tak dapat melihat sebuah figur yang kurus kering dan tanpa busana berada di tempat peti mati tadi. Sang figur, yang melihat kedua orang suami-istri tersebut, langsung meluncurkan dirinya ke arah sang istri, lalu menggigit lehernya dan meminum darahnya. Sang suami, yang melihat sang istri yang sedang dihisap darahnya hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Dia hanya bisa mendengar suara jeritan istrinya yang sudah pucat karena kekurangan darah. Setelah sang figur menghisap habis seluruh darah istrinya, ia mulai sadar, dan mencoba untuk lari. Namun naas, sang figur sudah berada di belakangnya dan mencengkram kakinya, membuat ia terjatuh ke lantai yang sangan keras. Sang suami mencoba untuk bangun, namun, saat ia bangun, lehernya sudah di gigit oleh figur tersebut, yang menduduki tubuhnya dan menghisap darahnya, sementara sang suami menejerit penuh kesakitan. Setelah beberapa lama, sang figur bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju kursi tahta yang terbuat dari emas dengan kelelawar besar menghiasi bagian atas tahtanya. Saat itulah, sang figur menampakan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tubuh yang tadinya kurus kering, sekarang sudah menjadi berotot, bukan otot yang besarnya berlebihan, tapi otot yang pas, yang hanya bisa di raih oleh seorang petarung. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang yang di ikat menjadi ponytail keci berkilauan terkena cahaya bulan, Dan juga mata biru nya yang dingin bagaikan es memancar di kegelapan, dengan pupil vertikal seperti hewan buas, dan juga kulit pucat yang lebih putih dari salju. Ia menjentikan jarinya, lalu busana ningrat berwarna kuning lengkap dengan jubah yang berwana merah darah, memeluk tubuhnya. Saat ia sudah sampai di tahta, ia duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya, dan menaruh dagunya di kepalan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya bermain dengan rambutnya sendiri.

"War, Death, Conquest, dan Famine, datanglah" ucap sang figur. Setelah mengatakn hal tersebut, 4 figur lain muncul dari ke empat cermin di belakang tahtanya. Figur pertama adalah seorang pria dengan rambut ungu yang panjang yang di ikat menjadi ponytail, dan juga memakai armor seorang samurai, dengan mata yang berwarna ungu yang menyiratkan kekuatan yang tak dapat di tandingi oleh manusia biasa, juga dengan sebuah katana besar dengan kanji bertuliskan War di pedangnya. Sementara figur kedua, adalah seorang pria berambut pirang ke emasan pendek sebahu dengan mata berwarna kuning dan juga pupil yang vertikal dengan armor yang berbentuk seperti tulang berwarna hijau pucat, yang membawa sabit besar berwarna hijau pucat, yang terdapat sebuah ornamen yang berbentuk seperti mata berwarna hjau dengan pupil vertikal berwarna merah di antara gagang dan mata sabitnya, beserta kanji bertuliskan 'Death' di mata sabitnya. Sementara itu, figur ke tiga adalah seorang pria berambut biru pendek dengan mata dan syal yang robek di bagian ujungnya yang berwarna biru juga, di sertai dengan busana seperti bangsawan inggris berwarna putih, dengan celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu hitam. Ia membawa dua buah revolver di kedua tangannya, yang anehnya berbentuk seperti mulut seekor naga, dan juga kanji bertuliskan 'Conquest' di syalnya. Sementara figur terakhir, adalah seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang di ikat twintails dan bermata merah, mengenakan armor perempuan berwarna hitam dengan tameng yang menempel di tangan kirinya, dan juga memegang cambuk yang terlihat seperti api yang berkobar, dan kanji bertuliskan 'Famine' di tameng nya.

"Yes master" jawab mereka serentak.

"Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, selama aku tertidur?" Jawab sang figur yang duduk di tahtanya

"Biar aku saja, master" Jawab Death seraya memunculkan kepala tengkorang berwarna hijau pucat, lalu menghancurkannya dengan sabitnya, dan memunculkan debu berwarna hijau, yang memenuhi ruangan. Sang figur yang berada di tahta kemudian menghirup debu tersebut, dan informasi yang terjadi selama dia tidur pun memenuhi otaknya, Seorang anak yang di ubah menjadi Shinso Vampire oleh sihir hitam yang di pelajari ayahnya yang telah menemukan buku miliknya, Raja perempuan bernama Altria Pendragon, yang jatuh cinta pada seorang alchemist Mathias Cronqvist, perubahan Mathias Cronqvist menjadi Dracula, The Great War antara Angel, Fallen Angel, dan Devil, matinya 7 pangeran neraka dan juga God of Bible, Holy Grail War perang dunia, perang dunia kedua, negara Jepang dan Belanda menjajah Indonesia, dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah selesai menerima informasinya, sang figur memasang tampang yang menyatakan kalu ia tidak suka akan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa master?" Tanya War

"Tak apa, hanya saja... aku kecewa dengan tingkah Vampire zaman sekarang. Semenjak masa Dracula berakhir, kebanyakan dari mereka itu lebih sombong dari nenek moyang mereka. Cih, sepertinya dunia harus tahu kalau aku masih hidup ya?" Ucap sang figur.

"Jadi... kau akan menunjukan kebolehanmu lagi?" Kata Conquest

"Ya, itu terpaksa" Ucap sang figur

"Kami mendukungmu Alexiel" Kata Death. Sepersekian detik setelah ia mengatakan itu, bola api berwarna merah kehitaman meluncur ke arahnya, dan membakar sekujur tubuhnya. Walaupun terkena sihir yang kuat, sampai-sampai ia merasa bahwa armornya hampir meleleh, ia hanya tersenyum dan melenyapkan apinya dengan sihirnya sendiri

"Death, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu, karena, namaku sekarang, adalah Len Kagamine" Kata sang figur yang di ketahui bernama Len

"Baiklah, baik. Jadi kita mau kemana, Len?" Ucap Death

"Satu kata. Jepang" Ucap Len sembari melihat keluar jendela

**TBC**

**DT: Hohoho, piwe toh? Apik apa ora?**

**Lenzo: ORA! Masa aku dadi Death! Apa-apaan kuwi?**

**DT: Wis sing penting kowe di bayar, Oh ya, nek ana unsur SARA ne, aku njaluk maaf, RnR ya wong-wong kabeh**


End file.
